greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Megan Hunt
Megan Hunt is Owen Hunt's younger sister who was missing for ten years. History Early Life Megan is three years younger than her brother Owen and grew up in Seattle with her family. The siblings attended medical school together, where they met Nathan Riggs, with whom she became romantically involved. Disappearance The circumstances of the day of Megan's disappearance are somewhat unclear. She boarded a helicopter, which, while flying through unprotected airspace in the battlefield, went missing, having disappeared without a trace along with her. The events leading to her boarding the chopper, however, are not clear, as both Nathan and Owen have their own versions of the story. Originally, Nathan told Meredith that he had been working in a field unit with Megan on that day. According to him, they needed to transport a patient, but the chopper only had room for one of them. Megan wanted to go, as the patient was hers, so after failing to talk her out of it, Nathan agreed to let her on board. The chopper, however, never made it. Nathan also pointed out that after Megan's disappearance, he would've continued to look for her, but Owen wanted to give up searching and made him stop. Upon hearing Nathan's story from Meredith, Owen laughed joylessly, claiming that Nathan never said anything to Megan about not getting on board and, in fact, wasn't even anywhere near the chopper on that day, but with another woman. According to him, Megan had called him earlier that day, telling him that Nathan had been repeatedly cheating on her and that she was getting on the chopper to get away from him. ("I Wear the Face") Nathan later admitted to Maggie that, although he had told mostly the truth, he did cheat on her and they did fight. He said that he didn't tell Meredith about the fighting and cheating because he believed somethings were meant for just him and Megan, and that he didn't owe anyone that explanation. ("It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)") Owen later admitted to Amelia that when he learned that Nathan had cheated on Megan, he had told her to get on the helicopter. It was the last thing he ever said to her. ("Trigger Happy") Being Found Ten years after she went missing, she was found in the basement of a house in a rebel-led neighborhood, where she'd been left after a raid. After a hospital stay in Germany, she was sent to Seattle. ("True Colors") Since a fire made the helipad at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital unavailable the day of her arrival, Owen and Amelia drove to Madigan Army Medical Center to meet the helicopter she was in. They were warned that she might communicate in extremes or possibly not at all. When Nathan learned that she was alive, he also left to go to Madigan. ("Ring of Fire") Relationships Romantic Nathan Riggs Megan and Nathan were in a romantic relationship, and Megan apparently loved him dearly. However, according to Owen, Nathan had been cheating on her, prompting her to get on the chopper along with which she disappeared. ("I Wear the Face") During their time together, she and Nathan talked about having kids. ("Both Sides Now") Familial Owen Hunt Owen does not talk about Megan to his friends and co-workers, but has revealed that they were very close and she used to follow Owen and do everything he did. He described her as being smarter, funnier, and a better person than him. Career Megan graduated from Harvard Medical School. She later joined the US Army as a staff surgeon. Notes and Trivia *Megan's disappearance and the preceding events are the reason for Owen and Nathan's former feud. *She liked the name Bernard for a child. ("Both Sides Now") Gallery Appearances 13x08MeganHunt.png|The Room Where It Happens 13x24MeganHunt.png|Ring of Fire Episode Stills 13x08-28.jpg 13x08-27.jpg 13x08-26.jpg 13x08-25.jpg 13x08-24.jpg 13x08-23.jpg 13x08-22.jpg 13x08-21.jpg 13x08-20.jpg 13x08-19.jpg 13x08-18.jpg 13x08-17.jpg 13x08-16.jpg 13x08-15.jpg 13x08-14.jpg 13x08-13.jpg 13x08-12.jpg fr:Megan Hunt Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:Doctors